


Still Waters Run Deep

by sk_lee



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: Mulder and Skinner hit several little bumps in the early stages of their relationship.





	Still Waters Run Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Still Waters Run Deep by Sunny D.

From: (Sunny D)  
Date: 17 Jun 1997 21:00:12 -0700  
Still Waters Run Deep  
by Sunny D.  
IDIOTIC BABBLING: This is the sequel to my first story Lean On Me. You may want to read the first story before you read this one, then again who am I to tell anyone what to do.  
WARNING: This story contains me/m relationship. So consider yourself warned. I don't mind comments, questions, or the like. No spoilers..No explicit sex scenes. Just a some things I'd get my knuckles whacked for saying.  
SUMMERY: Mulder and Skinner hit several little bumps in the early stages of their relationship. No pun intended.   
DISCLAIMER: The characters Mulder, Skinner, Scully, ect belong to Chris Carter(aka The Fiendish One), Fox(aka The Evil Empire), 1013 Productions. The rest are mine. (I do know the name of Skinner's secretary but I choose to replace her.)  
\-------=======Send comments to ========-------

* * *

Office of Fox Mulder  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Wednesday Evening

Dana Scully looked at her partner across her pile of paperwork. He was finishing the field report from their latest case. But more importantly, to Scully anyway, he was humming again. She started at him until that sixth sense that tells all humans that they are being watched kicked in and he looked up questioningly, raising his eye brows.

"You're humming. Again."

"Oh. Sorry." He offered her an apologetic smile and went back to his work. 

Fox Mulder had become annoyingly joyous. He had taken to whistling, pencil tapping, and most irksome humming. Frankly, Scully was getting a bit sick of it. It was nice that Mulder had set about getting his self a life. But watching him was making her nauseated.

He and their boss had begun seeing each other. That hadn't really bothered her that much. So far their relationship hadn't effected either of their work negatively. Actually from the way they acted around each other in the office, she sometimes had to remind herself that they were dating. In fact, if Mulder hadn't told her of his relationship with Skinner, Scully would have dismissed the hand holding scene she had witnessed in North Carolina.

He'd shown up at her apartment, as he'd promised, before work on Monday morning. They'd settled in her living room. Both on the couch. For a while he'd just sat, as if composing his thoughts. An unfamiliar and awkward silence had fallen between them. Scully had wavered over letting him stew or putting him out of his misery by telling him what she had seen in Charlotte. She'd looked at him and decided to let him say what he had to say. Then Scully had moved closer to him, briefly laying a hand on his arm. With that reassurance, Mulder had started to speak.

"When I called you from North Carolina and you asked me why I went with Skinner, I said it was because he asked me. There was, there is another reason." Mulder had stopped talking then and regarded her as if he'd been trying to guess her thoughts. It had been a little unnerving.

"Ok." Scully had commented tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I went with him because-" Although he'd had more than twenty four hours to prepare to tell Scully, Mulder had stumbled over the words.

"You're sleeping with him?" Scully'd said simply. Mulder had stared at her with open eyed astonishment.

"No! I mean that and other reasons. But, how'd, how do you know?"

"I saw you two together in North Carolina."

The first thought that had flashed into Mulder's mind had been: What had she been doing in Charlotte? Next had been where had she seen them together. Silently he'd hoped it hadn't been in the elevator on Sunday.

"Where?" Fox Mulder's voice every so slightly creaked.

"At that pancake house. I came to make sure you weren't getting yourself in to trouble. It surprised me, you and Skinner." She'd paused then collecting herself. "Mulder, have you thought about this? God, he's our boss." 

"I know all about that. He's my direct superior, I can recite the standards of professional conduct to you. If our relationship became common knowledge, I know it would ruin both mine and Walter's careers. We've examined the risks, Walter and I, and decided they're worth it." Fox had looked at Scully then. "This past week with Skinner, I've been happy. More so than I have been for a long time. It maybe selfish, but I think after all that I've put into my work, I deserve to be happy."

Scully had smiled a secrete smile. This had been the last thing she would have ever imagined: Mulder falling for their boss. "Its not selfish, you do deserve to be happy." Then she had reached for him, and they'd shared a hug on her couch.

Mulder looked up from his report. Scully was staring at him. Again. She'd been doing it ever since he'd told her about Walter and himself. She would just sit across from him, staring, with a weird expression on her face. It made him more than a little uncomfortable. Every time he caught her, he'd have to stop himself form checking his shirt for stains.

His mind drifted back to that morning he told her. He'd unexpectedly become tongue tied. For years he'd been able to talk to Scully about everything. She'd heard some of his wildest theories, his darkest secretes, but when he'd been sitting on her couch about to relate what was about the happiest news he had ever had to tell her he'd been possessed by a real terror. His mind had stopped and the word she'd rehearsed for two days had stuck in his mouth.

Mulder had been overwhelmed by negative thoughts. Doubts and fears. He realized how much Scully's expectance of his relationship with Walter mattered to him. Would he loose her respect, her trust, her friendship? Anxiety had began to build up inside the troubled mind of Fox Mulder. That was when Scully had laid a hand on him. Effectively putting a halt to Fox's fears. Her touch, like the voice of reason, had restored Mulder's thinking back in line. It also had loosened his tongue allowing him to speak.

Fox Mulder would always remember those first moments on Scully's couch. At least now he could find them amusing. He peered at his wrist watch. It was nearing six o'clock. He and Walter were actually going out tonight. After months of spending their time together at either his apartment or Walter's house this would be the first time they went out together since Charlotte. It was kind of exciting.

"Scully." She didn't seem to have heard him. "Hey, Scully." He got her attention. "You finished with that?"

She looked down at the papers he was referring to. "Yeah."

"Good because-" he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Mulder."

"Agent Mulder, AD Skinner would like you to bring the Atwell report up *before* you leave." It was Skinner's Sentinel. As prickly as ever. "You can leave it with me on your way out." 

"I think I better give it to him personally." He hung up on her without another comment. He gathered up the report and turned to add Scully's paperwork to the file folder. "That was Skinner's Assistant." Scully nodded. "I don't think she likes me."

"No?" Scully offered with much sarcasm. She smiled as she shrugged into her over coat. "Should I come?" She commented as they exited his office, gesturing at the file.

"No, I." He paused as if he was going to say something and changed his mind. "I'll see you tomorrow Scully." 

"See ya'." She said as the down elevator arrived to carry her to the parking lot. 

Offices of Walter Skinner  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Late Wednesday Evening

Walter Skinner sat behind his desk reading the same sentence again and again. Though is wasn't evident by his expression. He was excited. Today was the four month anniversary of his relationship with Fox. This night, some one hundred and twenty days ago they had shared a kiss on Walter's front porch and thus had begun their relationship. He usually didn't have much difficulty keeping his mind on his work. But it was nearing six o'clock and Walter couldn't concentrate on the report. 

Skinner wanted to make this a special occasion. He'd arranged for dinner, bought candles and flowers. He'd even went so far as to buy Fox a gift. Walter smiled to himself. For once exposing his inner happiness. It had been a long time since he'd felt this way. In love, not just feeling love, but actually being in love. It was indeed a glorious feeling. 

Walter hadn't spoken the words to Fox not wanting to frighten the man. He had tried to show Mulder what he was feeling. But tonight, Walter planned to tell Fox how he felt. In fact, Skinner just couldn't hold back any more. The sound of a knock on his door brought Walter back to his office. 

"Yes Nicole?" He said gruffly as his assistant opened his door slightly. 

"Agent Mulder is on his way up with the Atwell file, Mr. Skinner. He said he needed to give it to you personally." Skinner almost smiled at the displeasure on Nicole's face. 

"Thank you." As the door shut Walter went back to the report he had in hand. Starting that same sentence again.

As Mulder approached the door that lead to Skinner's outer office, he noted that she was still there. Fox had hoped Nicole would have gone home before he got to Skinner's office. So he opened the door and went straight for Skinner's inner office. 

"I'll just give this to him. I'm sure he needs some oral input." He smiled at his little joke. He barely paused on his way through the other door. Once on the other side he quickly closed the door.

Walter was at his desk, head down reading something. He was holding his glasses in his right hand. The soft click of the door shutting made him look up. He slipped his glasses back on. As his eyes focused on the man in front of him a slow smile spread across his face. 

"Yes Agent Mulder?" His voice deepened.

"Atwell report." Mulder walked over the placed the file folde ron a clear corner of Walter's desk. "Nicole said you needed it before I left."

Walter angled his chair in Mulder's direction. "You could have left it with her."

"She doesn't like me." Mulder sat down in one of the chairs in front of Walter's desk.

"Did you hang up on her again?" Walter leaned back in seat, and started making a short twisting motion with his chair.

"I have no idea where the hostility comes from. I try to be nice to her." At those word Walter raised a disbelieving eye brow. 

"I haven't pushed past her in weeks." Fox looked over at Skinner, who was having trouble concealing his mirth. He decided he wasn't going to garner any sympathy from Walter, so he changed the subject. "So where are you taking me tonight?"

"A movie and dinner." Walter response gave Fox the impression that he really hadn't put much thought in the choice. Mulder was more than a little disappointed. It cast a shadow over his face.

"I'll leave my car, I can change at your house."

"I think you should drive your car home."

Fox felt more of his previous joy leaving. He had driven to work with Walter before. Why was it a problem now? Mulder didn't want to start an argument now. So he agreed and exited Skinner's office with his displeasure showing on his face.

Cineplex Odeon Theater  
Alexandria, Virginia  
Late Wednesday Evening.

Walter glanced over at Fox. He could tell Mulder was still disappointed. He'd been displaying a real pissy attitude ever since Walter picked him up from his apartment. Walter had planned this night three days in advance. He had even hustled Fox out of his house early in the morning so he could prepare. So he'd be damned if he was going to spoil the surprise because Fox was being pouty.

They both reached for the popcorn at the same time. "Go ahead." Walter offered. 

"No you." Fox answered in a whisper. The bag was sitting in between them in an empty seat. So Walter grabbed the bag and took up occupance in the seat in which it had sat. Settling in next to Fox, he sat the bag in the other man's lap. 

"Now we can both reach."

Their shuffling around didn't raise much of a stir in the theater. It was the middle of the work week and the room was practically empty. A fact that Walter had been well aware of when choosing tonight's activity. Walter casually rested his hand on Fox's thigh. 

Fox felt Walter's hand on his leg and look over at the man. He seemed to be immersed in the movie. Fox was a little surprised that Walter would initiate contact in a public place. He was quiet unmoving on his stance about behavior in public settings. Walter wasn't as unyielding as Fox had thought, because his hand was steadily moving up Fox's thigh. Finally it came to rest just short of the fly on Mulder's jeans. 

Fox shot another look at Walter. This time he'd given up any pretense of watching the movie. Walter had his eyes fixed upon Fox. Mulder heated under the intensity of the examination. Skinner applied a light pressure to Fox's fly then daftly opened the first button. But after the first button the next proved to be somewhat difficult, causing him to fumble. Trying one-handedly to undo them, Walter kept at the resisting buttons until, with a strangled sound, Mulder brushed Walter's hand away undoing them himself.

"My my." Walter commented. His hand taking up it's former position. No longer hinder by the jeans.

Cineplex Odeon Theater  
Parking lot  
Alexandria, Virginia  
Late Wednesday Evening.

Skinner and Mulder exited the theater well before the movie was over. They slide out a side exit into the shadows of the building. Walter pressed Fox into one of the recesses. Walter opened his mouth over the younger man's mouth. First biting on his lip, then drawing it inside of his mouth. Walter slid his hands along the waist band of Mulder's pants hooking his thumbs into the belt loops. 

"Walter." Fox said breathlessly. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Walter, somebody's co-" 

That was as far he got, because Walterinserted in tongue in Fox's mouth, effectively shutting him up. Walter kept Fox quite until the footsteps of their unwelcome guests had past. He didn't move until he heard a car start up and drive away. Slowly he backed away from Fox into the light of the parking lot. 

"Ready to go?" Fox nodded dumbly.

\-----------------=============================-------------------

Home of Walter Skinner Late Wednesday Evening

Walter pulled the car into the garage. He turned the car off and in the next minute was reaching across the seat for Fox. Placing a hand on the back of Fox's head, Walter brought him closer. 

"Lets go in the house." Walter breathed, inches from Mulder's mouth. Skinner slipped easily out of the car leaving Fox more than a little confused. The slamming of the other man's door pushed Fox in to action. Hastily he opened his door and followed Walter into the house. Before the side door even shut Walter had Fox pressed against the wall. Walter placed his hands on the other man's waist, moving towards Fox's until their bodies were flush against each other. Skinner ran his tongues along Fox's jaw, finishing at his mouth. Next he pulled Fox's shirt off. Stepping back, a little, Walter attacked the button fly on Fox's pants. Yet again they resisted. 

"Damn it." Walter growled in frustration. He reached up and none to gently pinched Fox's nipple. "I hate button flys." They were laying together on the couch. Fox resting on Walter's chest, as Walter lazily stroked the younger man's back. They stayed in that position until a loud buzzing sound came from the direction of the kitchen. 

"What's that?" Fox murmured against Walter's chest. 

"That's dinner." Walter maneuvered himself out from under Fox. As he stood up he placed a kiss on Mulder's lips. Walter looked around the living room for his clothing. 

"I think they're in the hallway." 

"Oh, yeah." Walter said smiling, conjuring up visions of earlier activities. He went to retrieve his pants. Fox, after putting his cloths back on, entered the kitchen. Walter was standing over a pot, stirring its contents. He was only wearing his pants, which weren't closed. Showing the fact that he hadn't bothered to put his underwear back on either. He turned as Fox came into the room. 

"When did you do this?" Fox was in awe. He gesture at the dinning area. The table was set with a lace cloth, flowers and candles. Walter had even drug out silver and china. When Fox has left the house this morning none of this had been in evidence. 

"This morning. I got dinner during my lunch hour. I didn't actually make the food. I just put in on to cook before I left to pick you up." Walter walker over to Fox, with a spoon full of whatever was cooking in the pot. He offered the spoon's contents to Fox. 

"How is it?" Walter asked after fox had tasted the red liquid. 

"You try." Fox leaned forward kissing Walter. They savored the slight tasted of minestrone left in Mulder's mouth. 

"Tasty." Walter complimented wrapping his arms, one hand still holding the spoon, around the young agent. 

"Why are you dressed?" 

"I thought it was dinner time." 

"Not, yet. We have time to shower, then we eat. Ok?" 

Fox was agreeable to the suggestion, so they adjourned upstairs. Fox was further astonished as he entered Walter's bed room. Walter had obviously put a lot of time and effort into this. The bed room was decorated. Candles and been set around the room. Different colors, sizes and styles. Open mouthed and speechless Fox turned to Walter, who had enter the room just after him, all he could do was gesture around the room his eyes alight with excitement. 

"Light them." Fox insisted with childlike enthusiasm. "They are for after dinner." Even as he said the words Walter was walking over to his dresser to light the first of the candles. He made a slow circuit of the room. Lighting each of the candles as Fox watched form his position on the bed. Upon finishing, Walter walked over the Fox, his movement causing the candlelights to flicker. Skinner knelt down on the bed behind Fox. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, leaning his head on Fox's shoulder. Fox rubbed his ear against the light stubble on Walter's jaw. 

"Walter I, I didn't expect this." He stopped and entwined his hands with Skinners. Fox stared down at their hands, as if they would supply him with his next words. Unfortunately they didn't, and Fox couldn't find any words that would describe his feelings adequately. "I'm just, I can't tell you how I feel."

Walter changed position. Raising up on his knees, but keeping hismouth near Fox's ear. "Then show me. Show me how you feel Fox."

Home of Walter Skinner Later Wednesday Evening 

After eating dinner, Walter and Fox where reclining on the couch. Walter seated on one corner with Fox's feet resting in his lap. Walter still hadn't revealed his feelings yet. He wanted to do it before they ended up back in bed. Fox seemed fixed on the evening news on the TV. Mulder turned away from the television, Walter was giving him the look. Fox had often thought that if Walter ever found a way to bottle that look it would make the man a fortune. Fox moved, until he was straddling Walter thighs. He took the older man's face between his hands. 

"Fox you're blocking the TV." Walter commented as he settled his hands on either side of Mulder's waist. 

"I am aren't I? So, what are you going to do about it?" 

"I'm sure-" That was as far as Walter got before a ringing came form the back of the house. Even as he registered the noise as Fox's cell phone, Fox was climbing off his lap to find the offensive instrument. 

"Mulder." He growled after snatching the phone off floor, where he had inadvertently left after tussling with Walter. 

Scully cringed. He was breathless. He was pissed and he obviously wasn't at home. This wasn't the first time she had interrupted one of his night's with Skinner. Often enough she'd been ripped from sleep by one of his late night calls. Oh but payback is sweet. 

"Mulder, I just got a call from the Chemlab and the soil samples you ordered tested all tested positive form Cg-343. We have to go back to Cleveland. Detective Seavers requested we return by morning." 

For a minute Fox stood trying to remember what the hell she was talking about. Cg-343? Cleveland? What the hell was in Cleveland? Finally his mind caught up. Their latest X-file. Scully listened to the silence. She know he was still on the phone because she could still hear his breathing. She waited for him to comprehend what she had told him. 

"Mulder, I can make travel arrangement for tonight." 

"No. We can leave tomorrow morning. I don't think it's so pressing that we have fly over there tonight." Fox heard Walter walking up behind him and turned. "Just a second Scully."

Scully listened closely to the muggering. She couldn't decipher any words clearly enough to get what they were talking about. Now she was certain that she had interrupted them. Scully figured she should hang up so they could get back to whatever they were doing. 

"Scully make the arrangements and call me back." There was another pause. "Um Scully, give it an hour." Next thing she heard was the soft thump of the cell phone on Walter's well carpeted floor. 

'God.' Scully thought to herself. 'They act like hormonally crazed teenagers.' Scully was feeling a little jealous. Not because she wanted Mulder or Skinner for herself. But more because it had been a long time since she had been in love and caught up in the heat of passion. Too damned long. She settled back on her couch, still listen to them. Unable to break the connection as she knew she should do. Instead she sat back on her couch and listened to the sounds. Catching whispers and soft moans. Scully caught a voice whispering 'Upstairs.' She could not tell if it was Mulder or Skinner, she sighed. Here she was, Dana Scully, sitting on her couch on a wednesday evening, becoming aroused listen to her partner and her boss screw over the phone. 

'Next man who asks, hell the next person who asks me. I'm going to go out with that person.' Scully thought to herself as she disconnected. 

"Well, not Frohicke." She intoned as she got up from the couch to find her telephone directory.

Good Samaritan Hospital ER Waiting Room  
Still Later Wednesday Evening

It had not surprised Mulder howfast a situation can deteriorate into something ugly. He had been seated in this hard plastic chair for what seemed like hours, which actually had been only fifteen minutes, since he was ordered out of the examination room by one of the doctors. He didn't know what was happening to Walter, but he kept getting nasty looks from the staff as they passed by. Fox wasn't even sure if it was because of what they thought of his and Walter's relationship or what they thought he had done to Walter. Either way it was disconcerting. When he had first come in he had tried to explain what had happened. Each word he said sounded damning. What could he have expected bringing in an semi-conscience man with broken bones. Then hovering around the exam table saying he was sorry over and over again. Until the doctor had him removed form the area. Hell they probably thought he had tried to kill Walter with that skillet. Fox couldn't stand it any more. The waiting. The not knowing what wrong. The foul and odorous man that was sitting next to him. He got up and made his way to the front desk. 

"Excuse me, I brought a man in here about a half an hour ago. I need to find out what's happening to him. His name is Walter Skinner." 

"And you would be?" The woman prompted. "Listen, he's my friend." Fox took out his badge and id card. "I'm with the FBI. Fox Mulder. Walter is my boss."

She looked from him to the photo on the ID. Deciding to take pity on him she offered him a little information. "Well Agent Mulder, it seems your boss was admitted for observation. You can go up to the fourth floor and inquire further." 

"Thank you." Mulder was stepping quickly towards the elevators when he heard his name begin called. He turned to fine Scully barring down on his at top speed. 

"Scully? What?"

"What happened? All I heard before you hung up on me was. Good Sam, ER, and Skinner." 

Fox waited for the doors to close before answering. "We were arguing, in the kitchen, and I was holding this cast-iron skillet." 

"God Mulder you didn't hit him. Did you?" Scully exclaimed. 

"No. I dropped it on his foot. It was an accident. He fell against the counter. He blacked out and I brought him here." He was speaking in short burst of words. "The doctor in the ER kicked me out of the room. He probably thinks I tried to kill Walter with kitchen ware. They didn't even tell me when he got moved." Fox ran a shacking hand through his hair. "I had to use my badge to find out where he was. I don't know what's the matter with him." Mulder was visibly shaken. Hair uncombed. His clothes were dishevels. In his haste to get Walter to the hospital, he had put on the older man's shirt. The whole ensemble making him look like a street addict. Scully put a hand on Mulder's upper arm. 

"Hey. I'm sure he's ok. If he wasn't they probably would have had you arrested by now." She smiled trying to add a little levity to the situation. And failing. 

Good Samaritan Hospital Room K-220 Still Later Wednesday Evening

Skinner squinted, waiting for the room to come back into focus. Nothing happened. Some pinhead had just finished shining a light directly into his eyes. Now said pinhead was standing in front of him writing in a metal clip board. 

"Well Mr. Skinner, you have broken both bones in your left forearm, your left foot has swelling and bruising, you have a contusion on your head. Care to tell me what happened." The doctor sat down in a chair near Walter's bed and crossed his legs. 

"I'm sure Mulder told you when he brought me in." If that was all that was wrong, Skinner could see no reason why he was taking up a bed. 

"Yes he did. But I find Mr. Mulder's story a little hard to believe." 

"Yeah that happens a lot." 

"So, this isn't the first time this has happened." 

"The first time this has happened, yes. The first time someone has found Mulder's story a little hard to believe, no." Walter pulled his self up higher in the bed with one hand. "So, why can't I leave tonight." 

"You have a head injury. We're going to keep you over night, for observation. If everything goes fine, then you probably be released tomorrow." The doctor crossed his Docker clad legs and leaned closer to Walter. "So can you tell me exactly what happened." 

"I fell and knocked my head on the kitchen counter." Walter didn't want to go into the whole long story. "I guess blacked out for a couple minutes." 

"Hmmm. Yes. Was this before or after Mr. Mulder hit you with the pot?" 

"He didn't hit me with a pot. He dropped a skillet on my foot." Walter did not like the inference of what the doctor was suggesting. "He dropped the skillet on my foot, I fell and knocked my self out on the counter." 

"Hmmm and this happened during an argument?" The young man stood over Walter. He reached out and laid a hand on the shoulder of his uninjured arm. "Mr. Skinner, Walter, tomorrow morning, someone from social services is going to come talk to you. It's going to be totally confidential. This person is very experienced with same sex couples." 

Suddenly, Walter's hand flashed out the grabbed the doctor by the side of his lab coat. "Listen, I don't need to talk to any psychologist, or social worker or whatever." Walter accented the lasts words with a shake. Keeping a hold on the guy was painful and tiring. But Skinner needed to make the situation clear to him. "So save it for somebody who needs help." Walter released the doctor with a little shove. He didn't waste time scrambling out of the room. "Damn it." Now along with throbbing in his head from the fall. He had a tension headache. 'Where the hell is Fox?' Walter pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Great, the doctor and probably half the staff think I'm being beaten on.' He didn't think loosing his temper at the man was a very convincing way to tell the doctor he was wrong. Walter grabbed the phone from the bedside table.

\-------------------===========================-------------------

Good Samaritan Hospital  
Room K-220  
Even Later Wednesday Evening

Just as Fox was pushing the door to Walter's room his cell phone began to ring. He started to retreat from the room but he noticed that Walter had the bedside phone in his hand. Walter put the mouth piece back on the receiver. Fox crossed to the bed and took the seat in which the doctor had previously sat. 

Fox gave Walter the once over before speaking. Taking in the cast on his arm and the ace bandage on his foot. "Its not broken, then?" Fox was referring to his foot. He had been sure that he had caused permanent damage to it.

"Disappointed?" Walter hissed.

"Walter I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started the argument. It really wasn't any of my business." Mulder leaned closer to the bed. "I just had to know."

"Well now you know." Walter glared at him. "Was it worth all of this shit? Was it Fox?" 

"I was jealous." Mulder cast his eyes down to his shoes. Then he returned his gaze to Walter. Giving him a look that would soften the heart of the most brutal mongol warrior.

Walter sighed. There was no use even trying. How could anyone stay angry with Fox, when he looked at you like that? He reach for the man's hand. 

"Fox, you wanted to know so that makes it your business. You had a right to ask. I try so hard to remember to be your boss. Sometimes I forget to be your lover and I'm sorry."

When Scully entered the room, after waiting for what she deemed a suitable span of time, she found Mulder half leaning on to Skinner's hospital bed. His head was laying on Skinner chest and the AD was stroking Mulder's back. She paused in the doorway. 

She'd never encountered them in any form of intimacy before. Not counting what she witnessed in North Carolina. She was more than a little taken aback by it. She would have to get used to this. Scully cleared her throat and Mulder lifted his head off Skinner's chest. He stayed half seated on the bed holding Walter's hand.

"Agent Scully." Skinner said in acknowledgment as he questioningly gazed at her.

"Hello, Sir. Mulder gave me a call when he brought you in. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. A little tired. A bit of a headache."

"Then maybe I'll go and let you sleep." Scully looked pointedly at Mulder.

"I'll be right there. Just give me a minute Scully." She nodded at him and exited the room as quietly as she had entered.

Mulder turned back to Skinner concernedly. "I don't have to leave first thing in the morning. I could take a later flight and wait for you to get released." He laid a hand on Walter's chest.

"I can manage. This isn't going to interfere with your case."

"Ok." Fox agreed after noting the set of Walter's face. There would be no persuading the man. So he hugged and kissed him again. "I wish I didn't have to leave like this. I could be gone for the rest of the week."

"It's ok. I'm sure I'll manage." His tone pushing all of Mulder's guilt buttons.

"Walter I'm sorry."

"No I'll be fine." Fox stood there uncertainly. "I mean it. Get out of here before I change my mind and have you charged with assault and battery."

Mulder smiled and propelled himself into action. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Good Samaritan Hospital Outside Room K-220 Even Later Wednesday Evening

Scully was waiting for him just outside the door. She put a hand on his arm and asked if he ok.

"Peachy." Came his reply. "Thanks Scully for coming down and um whatever."

"Welcome." She said as they made their way back on to the elevator. "He's going to be fine Mulder really." Scully tried to reassure him.

"I know."

"What happened anyway? You said you were arguing in the kitchen and you dropped a pot on his foot."

"It was a skillet. A cast iron skillet." He answered grimly.

"What were you-?" She stopped maybe she shouldn't ask that. It might be to personal.

"Alex Krycek."

Home of Walter Skinner Thursday Evening 

For once AD Skinner was glad Mulder hadn't listen to instructions. Thankfully, instead of going home and resting as Walter had insisted he do, the man had come back last night and cleaned up. Disposing of the of spent candles in the bedroom. He had even made the bed. Not to mention doing the dishes. If Walter wasn't mistaken the kitchen floor had a fresh shine on it also. 

Walter hopped around the kitchen. He'd left his crutches up stairs. The pill that he'd taken before being released earlier, had long since worn off. As promised the doctor had let him go with minor fuss, after he'd spent the night at the hospital. He'd woken up on the couch to dueling, throbbing pains. One pain in his foot another in his arm. 

He couldn't get the damned child-proof lid off. He tried holding the bottle against his chest with his cast clad arm and pushing down on the top with the good one. The bottle slide to the floor. 

"God damn it." He cursed as it rolled. 

He leaned on the counter with his right arm for balance, while reaching for it with the fingers of his left hand. All standing on one foot. He supposed that the whole situation would be comical if he wasn't in pain.

Skinner got the bottle and hopped over to a drawer and got out a rather large carving knife. Just as he'd poised the blade on top of the bottle his door bell rang. He let the knife clang to the counter top and set off hopping towards the door. 

"I don't care who it is. They're going to open this damn thing." He mumbled to him self as he fumbled with the door.

"Walter? My God, were you hurt at work?"

"It's a tad late for wifely concern don't you think?" The words snapped out of his mouth before he had time to think. Sharon flinched at his tone. He shouldn't take his bad mood out on his ex-wife, but she was there and he was in pain. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Walter forgot the pain in his foot long enough to shift his weight on to it. He almost fell over, catching himself before in inflicted any more damage.

Sharon stepped into the house and helped him to the couch, where he all but collapsed. Then she went back to the door shut it and picked up the pill bottle he dropped. Without stopping to say a word she went into the kitchen came back with a glass of juice and two pills in her hands.

"Here." She held them out to him. "This isn't going to ruin your solitaire man image, just take the damn pills."

He took the pills and swallowed them with the juice. "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded. "Now what happened to you?"

"I had an accident in the kitchen last night. Why are you here?"

Her smile faded. "I just heard about Jack Henson. I thought you might need someone to talk to."

"I'm fine Sharon." 

"I wish you would have called me, I could have offered to go down with you, I could have been here for you." She sighed.

"I wasn't alone Sharon." His reply came out tad dry.

"Oh. I didn't know. You're seeing someone?" She moved back a bit looking around as if said someone was going to pop up suddenly and demand to know what she was doing with her hands on Walter.

"We just started seeing each other."

"So, um where'd you meet?" The words were very casual sounding. She surprised but not jealous. Sharon wanted Walter to be happy. Which is why she'd divorced him. 

"At work."

"An agent?"

"Yes." He exhaled deeply. Ending with a sigh.

"One of your agents?"

"Yes." 

"Fox Mulder." She declared. Skinner shot her a startled look.

"Oh Walter, he was the only thing you would talk about from work. I saw what was happening."

"I never said anything. I didn't realize I'd-"

"I knew Walter." She touched her palm to his cheek and ran her thumb over his lips. Sharon sat back. 

Home of Walter Skinner Thursday Evening 

The first ring of the phone woke Walter. He was disoriented from the medicine he'd taken and couldn't even remember falling asleep. But by the third ring he was up and reaching over the side of the couch for the phone.

"Skinner." He said into the mouth piece as he rearranged himself on the couch.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"I'm sorry." He sounded very guilty. "I'll let you go back to sleep."

"No, don't. You woke me up, now you have to talk to me." Walter rested against the arm of the couch and noticed that the crutches he'd left up stairs were resting against the other end of the couch. "How's the case going?"

"It's not going fast enough. We've been re questioning the mill workers who showed any sign of the symptoms. Tomorrow we'll finished that and then start on the soil samples."

"Soil samples?" Skinner knew they'd already sent the samples to the lab. 

"Someone missed labeled some of the samples and one seems to be totally missing." There was a heavy sigh.

"Sounds typical." 

"Yeah." There was a pause. "I just. I'd hoped I could come home tonight." Mulder flopped over on the uncomfortable motel bed. 

"Yeah so had I."

"My, Walter, but you're sounding a bit desperate. It's barely been one day. Do you miss me?" 

"Well I had planned something special for breakfast."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"We can talk about that when you get back." Skinner paused. "Thanks for cleaning up last night, even though I told you to go home. Everything would have been spoiled by the time I got around to putting it up."

"I was feeling pretty useless last night. It was all I could think to do. I had to do something for you." Mulder cleared his throat and changed direction. "How are you feeling?" 

"Fine. The doctor prescribed some painkillers and muscle relaxers. I'm going back to work tomorrow." Walter grunted.

"Walter, you shouldn't be in such a hurry. Relax for the day. 'Cause I coming home this weekend with a live chicken, cool whip and a weedwhacker."

Walter laughed. "Umm what's the weedwhacker for?"

"Not the chicken?"

"I know what to do with the chicken, it the lawn equipment that has me puzzled." Fox filled the line with his laughter.

"Oh Damn it. I'm late, I have to go get Scully form the county coroner's offfice. One of the exposed mill workers died."

"You're not going to explain about the weedwhacker are you?" 

"I'll show you on Saturday. Don't go to the office tomorrow, you need rest. If you really must work, have Nicole send it to you."

"I'll think about it." Walter sighed.

"Well if you're a real good boy, and stay home like you should, I'll bring you a present from Cleveland."

"Oh goodie." Skinner replied with sarcasm.

"Come now Walter, where's your faith in my judgement?"

"Same place it's always been."

"Oh you're naughty.

"I thought you had to go get Scully?"

"Don't change the subject, this conversation is just getting interesting. Now tell me more about your umm faith in me."

"Go get your partner."

"You are my partner. So what are you wearing, Sexy?"

"This conversation is not going to turn in it phone sex Fox. You may as well hang up." Walter made no move to put the receiver down. 

"Oh baby your voice makes me hot." Mulder continued, with a practiced tongue, as if Skinner hadn't even spoken. "Tell daddy what a bad boy you've been."

"Well now I'm scared." Walter commented dryly. "Am I going to have to start looking at the phone bill more closely from now on?"

"Sugar say 'phone bill' again for me. Please?"

"I'm hanging up now." As he lowered the phone he heard Fox laughingly say. "But the next two minutes are free Sexy." Skinner sat looking at the phone and shaking his head for several seconds. 

'The man is certifiably insane.' He said to himself as he crutched into the kitchen to search out food stuffs. On the counter neatest the sink he found a note from Sharon. Stating that she left after he'd fallen asleep on the couch, that she'd bring his key back tomorrow, and if he wanted anything else to call her.

After two trips from the kitchen Skinner assembled himself in front of his computer with sandwich and drink, which he had made one handedly. He'd phoned Sharon asking if she could pick up his work from the office since he'd decided not to go, as Mulder had advised. He waited as the program loaded. The graphic of an elf being beheaded with a chain saw signaled the beginning of the game.

Mulder had put the thing on his computer a month ago and much to his surprise Walter had become quite addicted to it. With a sandwich in the casted hand and the other poised over the alt and control keys, Walter Skinner, was set to save the earth from evil mutants.

Ridden Paxton Road Cleveland, Ohio Thursday Evening

"I'm sorry for being late. I was on the phone." She hadn't complained about him being late, she hadn't even questioned him about it. But Mulder needed to talk and this seemed as good as anyway to open a conversation.

"It's ok." Scully rolled the windows down and pushed her hand against the wind current.

"Scully, would you marry me?"

Her head whipped around fast enough to induce a neck injury. "Mulder have you been drinking?"

He offered her a smile. "I'm not asking will you. Just would you. You know. Would you consider spending the rest of your life with me? Am I someone you'd think of when you think of marriage?"

"I don't know Mulder. I've never imagined you that way."

"Hmmm, and how do you imagine me?" He glanced her way raising an eye brow.

Scully didn't know what it was, but Mulder could make any simple statement sound suggestive. "I mean you're like one of my brothers."

"You think of me as one of your brothers?"

"Nope. But marrying you would have the same connotations."

Mulder scratched his and wondered if he'd just been insulted. "Don't I possess some of the qualities people look for in a mate?"

"I guess." Mulder kept looking at as if he was waiting for something. "What? Do you want a list?"

"No."

"What brought this on?"

"I just talked to Walter."

It was still strange to hear Mulder refer to Skinner as Walter. "You two still fighting?"

"We've postponed that, until I come back. Anyway I know better than to bring up you know who over the phone."

"So what's with the marriage thing?"

"I just wondered if I was the kind of man who inspired thoughts of life long devotion."

"What?"

"I think I want to live with Walter. I mean I know I want to. I just don't know if he wants me to. If he wants me to move in. Because I know he wants me. I just have doubts about-"

"Mulder!" Scully interrupted his rant.

"Huh?"

"You're babbling." She sounded shocked.

"I'm sorry. So Scully, do you want to go shopping with me?"

Scully looked at him as if he had just morphed into someone else. She had no idea where this had come from. 'Maybe I missed something.' "Shopping for what Mulder? A ring?"

"No live stock." 

\---------------===============================-------------------

Motor Inn   
# 12  
Cleveland, Ohio  
Later Thursday Evening

Mulder spread most of his purchases on the bed. One however was currently waddling around on the floor. Scully was on her way from her room where she'd had to change after something had soiled her blazer. There was a knock at his door and Mulder called come it to Scully, cautioning her to shut the door quickly.

Scully caught sight of the fowl now sitting quite peaceably at the foot of the hotel bed. She had no idea what Mulder was going to do with it. Frankly she really didn't want to know seeing as she didn't want to have to called the SPCA on her boss and her partner.

When they arrived at the store Mulder had originally asked for a chicken. But as they didn't have any in stock, he had taken the only other fowl that they'd had. Which turned out to be a duck. 

He's told the desk clerk, when the young man had told him about the pets rule, that the duck was under F.B.I. witness protection. Scully had almost coughed up the diet coke he'd bought for her. The guy had eyed Mulder then acquiesced, saying that Mulder could put the duck in the room only if he kept it in the cage and Mulder paid for any damage to the room.

"Mulder isn't that thing supposed to stay in the pen." She pointed at the wire mesh box.

"Ah Scully I couldn't leave him in there. He couldn't even open his wings." Mulder stooped over and tucked the bird under his arm and went into the bath room. Curious, Scully followed. Mulder had filled the shower stall with cool water. He lowered the animal into it. 

"What should I name him?" He said as they left the bath. "Maybe I should just let Walter name him?"

"You bought that for Skinner?" She sounded incredulous.

"Yeah. I thought he could use a pet."

"Mulder you, you can't just buy someone a pet like that. What if he doesn't want it?"

"He said he knew what to do with it." 

"He asked for a duck?"

"Well actually it was a chicken, but they're both birds." Mulder sat down on the edge of the bed and began to sort through the pet paraphernalia. First examining them then handing them to Scully.

"Mulder what is this?" She held up a harness and leash.

"It's a leash." He commented as he passed her a plush duckie toy. "The guy had duck pool, but I'll just buy one of those kiddie pools when I get back to Virginia."

Next he handed her a rubber toy that seemed to have a bell inside it. "Mulder you don't seem like the umm hands on type of pet person." She offered cautiously. "That duck isn't like your fish. It will make noises Mulder. You'll have to feed it. Everyday."

"But mom I promise to walk him." He grinned at her. Not paying attention to a thing she'd said. "Anyway I bought him for Walter."

"If he doesn't want it, you do realize you'll have find home for it. Don't you?"

Fox hadn't thought of that prospect. 'Of course he'll want it.' He thought to himself. But before he could voice that thought the phone rang.

"Mulder." He paused listening to whomever was speaking. "No I'll tell her and we'll be right there." He replaced the receiver. "It seems that someone confessed to exposing the mill workers after he heard that a worker died."

"Who?" She commented as Mulder shrugged into his suit jacket.

"Anderson Macklin."

"The Owner?"

"The third. His grandson." 

"Mulder what about the duck?" He looked puzzled for a second then handed her the keys to the car and reentered the room.

"What did you do?" She asked as he was shutting the car door.

"I shut him in the bathroom with some duck-chow."

Home of Walter Skinner Early Friday Morning

Once again Walter had fallen asleep on the couch. He'd been very tired after taking his pain medications. That coupled with the prospect of being alone in bed hadn't put hobbling up the stairs to go to sleep in a very high place on his list of priorities. 

Sharon Skinner pulled into the drive way of her husband's home. First thing this morning she'd gone by his office and picked up his paper work that had accumulated on his desk.

She knocked three times and rang the bell once. After getting on response at all Sharon used his key to get inside. Fearing that he may have fallen and knock his self unconscious or something much worse. When she entered the house she started to search the down stairs. 

She found Walter on the couch struggling within an obviously distressing dream. All the time that they'd been married Walter had experienced bouts of nightmares and insomnia. His unwillingness to except any help from her had driven another wedge between them. Rarely he'd, if it hadn't been especially troubling he would tell her some of to the contents. The more dreams bothered him the less he would speak of them.

"Walter." She intoned from near him. She hesitated to actually touch him. When her voice had on effect on the man, Sharon bent over his body and brushed the back side of her fingers over his face saying his name again. As soon as she touched him, Walter bolted up right on the couch. Almost colliding with her head. 

"Sharon?" He stared at her in confusion.

"You were having a nightmare."

Walter swung his legs off the couch and pulled a hand over his face sighing. Sharon moved to sit in the space he'd just made and asked if he was ok.

"I'm fine." He murmured. Sounding very much as if he was trying to convince him self as well as Sharon. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked tentatively putting a hand on his back. She waited for the coming explosion. When that didn't happen, she reached for Walter's chin lifting his face to her sight. 

Skinner removed her hand from his face. "It was Tess." He still had a hold of her hand as her face slightly changed to a sadden expression. 

As if that statement explained everything, Walter limped into the kitchen leaving his ex-wife sitting on the couch. It took Sharon a while to regain her composure. She followed Skinner and found him making coffee. He had his back to her as he stood measuring out grounds.

"Does this mean you don't want to talk about it?" She sat down at the table and pointed at the coffee fixing on the counter.

"I've always felt guilty." He began his face still turned away from her. His voice a low whisper. 

Sharon stared at his back. Not entirely sure if he was talking to her or to himself. Finally he turned to look at her. Sharon held her breath, waiting for the brush off, for him to close up and ask her to leave him alone. 

"Sharon, I need to explain some things." Walter leaned against the counter, taking the weight off his injured foot. "I've had two very special relations in my past that I ruined. And now I've found this man, that I love very much, and I don't want to keep making the same mistakes. I see myself following the same pattern." 

"Walter-" She started.

"I need to say this. I- I went to North Carolina and I left the regrets I had at Jack's grave. I made peace with my self over the whole situation. I realize that it's very difficult to do that after the other person is gone. Sharon I don't want my past to ruin my future. I haven't told Fox about Tess. I think I need to be able to say this to you before can I tell him. I know this is my problem, but I could use your help. I need your help."

Sharon Skinner was stunned. In these brief minutes her ex-husband had revealed more about his feelings than he during the nearly two decades they had been married. Yes, this man had changed. More than either she or he could realize.

"Walter, yes." As the meaning of her words registered in his brain, Skinner felt the tension leave his body. He leaned even more heavily upon the counter. The coffee pot announced that it was finished. He poured two cups and limped slowly to the table so that he wouldn't spill.

After a few false starts, an argument and a bit of unpleasantness they began to talk. Saying things that needed to be said, that they should have said years ago. Cleaning the slate. Starting on the road to a shaky friendship. 

Now they were sitting at the table looking at their marriage as it was documented by photographs. They had ended the discussion after making much progress towards friendship. Walter'd wanted to have a picture of Tess to show Fox. Sharon had retrieved an album from his study. She'd sat down next to him at the table and instead of turning to straight to the photos of Tess she'd opened the book to the first page where their wedding photo was displayed.

"Do you regret marrying me?"

"No." She answered without hesitation.

"Do you regret staying? You should have left me as soon as our marriage started to break apart."

"If I'd have left then we would never have had Tess. So, no, I don't regret staying." She turned another page in the album to a picture of a baby. It was one of very few taken of the child out side of the NNICU incubator. Walter touched the picture with a lone finger.

"I'm sorry for being such an asshole when told me you where pregnant. It was stupid. I only said that because I know it would hurt you."

"You already apologized for that and I forgave you."

"I know." 

Sharon turned another page to more pictures of their daughter. Mixed in with these where photos of Sharon during the pregnancy. Walter half turned in the chair to face her.

"Sharon I don't want to loose what we started today. I know I wasn't a good husband for you but, I want to try to be a friend." Walter leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"You know what?" Skinner shock his head. "I like you a lot more now that we're divorce." 

"Thanks."

Apartment of Fox Mulder  
Alexandra, Virginia  
Friday Morning

Mulder and Scully were successfully in sneaking the duck into his apartment without anyone seeing them. After they had landed, Scully had given him a ride home only after his solemn promise to clean up after his animal. Once arriving at his building he'd roped her into help him smuggle it in. Now he was waddling around Mulder's apartment making himself at home so to speak.

"Go clean that stuff off my back seat." Scully ordered now that they'd settled the duck in.

"I was just going to get my car-vac and a rag."

"Whatever. Just clean it up."

"Scully," Mulder paused at his door with an old rag and a hand vacuum. "I though being that you're a doctor and an F.B.I. field agent you wouldn't be put off so much by a little bit of duck crap."

"Go." Scully sat on his couch after he left. The duck watched her from under the computer desk. "What are you looking at? You're the one who crapped in my car." Realizing she was talking to a duck, Scully picked up one of Mulder's less racy magazine and faked great interest in it.

Home of Walter Skinner  
Friday morning

"Have you had any breakfast?" Walter asked after noticing the time that had passed since she'd awakened him.

"Well, I was going to pick something up after I dropped off your files."

Skinner began to rise. Slowly. Sharon stopped him. "I'll cook ok?" 

Walter hesitated. It just didn't feel right having his ex-wife cooking for him. But he was hungry and his foot was aching. So he agreed and opened his brief case on the table and began to sort through what Nicole had sent him.

"Omelets?" She asked with her hand on the refrigerator door.

"Fine with me." He said absently.

When she open the door some papers fell from atop the fridge. As she picked them from the floor she noticed that they where mostly pamphlets. Sharon read one title after the other. One was on AIDS. Another stated that is contained health concerns for gay men. There was a flyer, for a support group for people in troubled relationships, which invited both gay and lesbian couples with a business card stapled to the front. Sharon was still leafing though them when Walter looked up from his report.

"Jesus." Skinner mutter much louder than he had intended. He'd received the materials form a councilor before he'd been released the other day. The young woman had only left him alone after extracting a promise that he would read the pamphlets and he would consider joining a support group. Since he had promised to read the stuff he hadn't tossed it in the trash. 

Sharon look up guiltily from her reading. "I'm sorry. They fell." She made a gesture at the top of the fridge

"Never mind."

"Walter," She began cautiously. "are you-do you?"

"No Sharon." Walter said reassuring her. "They gave those to me at the hospital.

Apartment of Fox Mulder  
Alexandra, Virginia  
Friday Morning

Mulder came back into his apartment to find Scully talking to the bird. He could hear her saying something like why couldn't he just use the newspaper that Mulder had put on the back seat. He made a lot of noise entering and when came in his living room Scully was seemingly read a magazine.

"I guess you're reading that for the articles?"

"Actually I was just looking at the pictures." She gave him her raised eyebrow look.

"In that case you can take it with you." He smiled after he realized how rude that sounded. 

"I can take a hint Mulder." Scully said as she made her way to the door, leaving the magazine on the couch. "Mulder have you noticed something's wrong with your uh duck?"

"No. What is it?" He looked concernedly at the bird

"Have heard it make any type of noise yet?" She folded her coat over her arm. Mulder shook his head.

"I think he may be," She paused trying to think of the right word. "mute."

"I think it's just, you know, the flying and all the moving around. He's just unsettled. I'm sure once he get's to Walter's he'll be just fine."

"Ok Mulder." She said in her 'your deluding your self' voice. As opened the door to leave.

"You forgot you your magazine." 

"I already have that one." 

Home of Walter Skinner  
Friday morning

Mulder pulled up outside Skinner's house. Someone was parked in the driveway. Fox sat in Walter's car debating whether or not to go in. Maybe he should just use his cell phone to call and find out who was there. He didn't want to have to explain why he showed up at his boss' home in the morning accompanied by water fowl.

He got out of the car with the duck walking along with him on it's leash. He stopped by the car and touched the hood. Cold. Quietly he let him self into the house. Fox picked up the duck and tucked him under one arm. Following noises he made his way to the kitchen. He stood inside the opened door taking in the scene before him.

Walter and his ex-wife hugging in his kitchen. There where dishes on the table with remnants of breakfast on the plates. Walter smoothed her hair back with his right hand. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Fox could hear the blood rushing through his veins. Suddenly he understood crimes of passion. Why a normally calm person can fly into a rage and murder. 

Fox's arm was slowly tightening around the bird. Until the animal finally let out a resounding quack. Choosing at that moment to prove Scully wrong. In unison Walter and Sharon turn towards the doorway. 

"Fox!" Skinner released his ex-wife quickly moving towards the younger man.

Mulder back away from him. "I'm sorry to interrupt." He turned and began to make his way out of the house.

"Fox, wait." Skinner was following him but his injury forestalled any swiftness he could have managed.

Mulder stopped in the living room. Walter reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Fox faced him, anger and pain reflecting from his eyes. "If you say 'it's not what you think'." He left the threat open. 

"I wasn't going to. But that's true. Let me explain."

"Why should I?" Fox snarled. He wasn't ready to hear any explanations.

"Fox, don't. I love you."

"Well that's nice. I love you too. Maybe I'll go fuck Scully."

Walter was stunned. He didn't try to hinder him further from leaving. He just stood in his living room and listened as Mulder drove away. He felt the pain radiating from his foot. He didn't move to relieve it. 

Sharon, after hearing the front door slam, entered the room. Walter was pale and looked as if he was going fall over. She came up behind him and lightly laid her hand on his back. "Walter, I'm sorry about that."

"You didn't do anything." He murmured still facing away from her. "It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either."

"Then why do I feel guilty?" He turned to her his eye glassy.

"Because you love him." 

\--------------==================================-----------------

Apartment of Dana Scully  
Baltimore, Maryland  
Friday morning

After leaving Mulder's place Scully went home and rather than jumping straight into a hot bath as she'd wanted had unpacked, washed her clothes, and cleaned. Thinking that she would reward her industriousness with a bubble bath and a book. Having finished her self imposed tasks she went and ran her bath and began undressing.

Scully stood in her bath wearing only her shirt, adding scented bath crystals and oil beads to the water in the tub as it filled. Just as she reached for the buttons of her shirt, someone knocked on her door. She grimaced trying to decided whether or not to pretend she wasn't home. Another series of knocks. 

She looked at the tub longingly. 'Its probably those Watchtower people. They'll go away.' She told herself. "Damn." Scully pulled her robe off the back of the bathroom door with a violent yank. Muttering words that would have gotten her in a lot of trouble with her mother even now, as she made her way to the front door. Scully leaned up to look though the fish-eye.

"Mulder?" She said as she unlocked the door. Mulder was standing in the hall with that duck. "Mulder? What happened? What's the matter?" She said ushering him into her home.

"I- Can I stay here for a while Scully?" Mulder sat on her couch.

"Here. Give me the duck." She took the bird from under Mulder's limp arm. She put it out on her balcony along with a foot tub filled with cool water. When she went back to her living room Mulder was still siting on her couch.

"What happened?" She sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mulder put his head on her shoulder. "Why don't you finish whatever you were doing."

"Mulder-"

"I'll be ok." He raised his head off her shoulder. "I can watch tv." Reluctantly, Scully left on her couch channel surfing. 

Mulder waited until he heard Scully shutting her bathroom door. He switched the mute on and stared at the picture. He know he shouldn't be avoiding Walter, but Mulder didn't want hear any explanations. He'd left Walter's house when he was over ridden by violent impulses. 

Rather than become physically violent he'd taken him self out of the situation. He'd hadn't gone home because he knew Walter would have followed him. The only place he could think that Skinner defiantly wouldn't come was Scully's. 

Fox just wasn't ready to sort through the feelings raging within. He need a distraction. He turned the TV sound back on. Mulder was looking for some simple and mindless. Maybe cartoons or something with Jim Carry in it.

Apartment of Fox Mulder  
Virginia  
Friday morning

"Walter I don't see your car." Sharon scanned both sides of the street. She'd agreed to take Walter to Fox's apartment. She felt semi-responsible for the whole misunderstanding. 

"He's not here. But I know where he is." Walter knew that Fox probably wouldn't go straight to his apartment. More than likely he'd run to Scully. Skinner didn't feel comfortable with the idea of taking their problem to Agent Scully's home. So he was going to wait for Fox in his apartment.

"Do you want me to drive you somewhere else?" Sharon looked across the car at him. He still had a grim set to his face but his color had long since returned along with his usual attitude.

"No. Thank you Sharon. For everything." He open the car door and start getting out slowly. He had difficulties maneuvering his briefcase and crutches at the same time. Sharon didn't offer to help him knowing that he wouldn't except it. He leaned his head back inside the car."

I'll call you."

"Ok. Goodbye Walter and good luck." He nodded once and carefully made his way to the front of the building. She watched making sure he got inside before she pulled away.

Walter made his way to the elevator then to Fox's apartment door. He didn't even knock. Skinner let himself in and settled on Mulder's couch. They hadn't spent much time at Mulder's place both preferring Walter much larger bed. Walter had come to think of his house as Fox's home. 

He knew that Fox would be headed to Scully's apartment. But Walter was still worried. Mulder had been upset as he drove away and some thing could have happened to him. He began to seriously consider phoning Scully and asking if Mulder had arrived safely. Maybe she could convince him to head home.

He decided against the idea. Skinner couldn't even think of a way to approach the subject with Scully. Despite the fact that they both cared for Mulder and they sometimes worked in conjunction Skinner had never developed any other than a working relationship with her. Walter had great respect for Scully they just hadn't gotten close.

Maybe it was because he knew how much Fox cared for her. Or the fact that he had once thought that Mulder and she had had more that just a working relationship. He'd been very jealous. He hadn't seen anything that he could have done. He'd still been married to Sharon at the time. So he couldn't have offered Fox anything more than a physical relationship. That hadn't been what he's wanted.

That had been a very low time in his life. Fate had seen fit push him as he was falling as it were in the person of Alex Krycek. The man who'd offered himself to Walter. An offer which Skinner had jumped at. 

He was an attractive young man. Alex had seem so innocent on the surface, so eager to please on the surface. He was the kind of man who could stand in front of you, stab you, say he didn't do it, and you would want to believe him as you lay bleeding to death. He played with Walter until he'd gotten what he'd wanted then he'd moved on. Skinner hadn't even realized what had happened. Like a extremely sharp blade, Walter didn't see the damage until he'd already been cut.

The more Skinner thought about it the more he realized that he should have told Fox more. Walter's intense need to protect the one's he loved, kept him from saying anything. That and fear of what Fox would think. How he would react. Although having Fox drop a skillet on his foot hadn't been the reaction he'd in visioned, it was bed enough. 

Walter noticed the bright sun light shining in and looked at is wrist watch. It was nearing noon. He was getting anxious about Fox. The sooner they settled these matters the sooner they could get back to normal. Walter scooted to the end of the couch and picked up the phone.

Home of Dana Scully  
Baltimore, Maryland  
Late Friday Morning

When Scully had made it back to her bath, she found it still reasonably hot. Although she didn't get to as long a bath as she had wanted, it was sufficiently relaxing. She dressing in her room. Mulder was still in her living room making use of her cable. The rang as she was running a comb through her hair.

"Hello." There was silence long enough for Scully to submit another hello.

"Agent Scully." Skinner said more statement than question.

"Sir?" Another silence. "Did you want to talk to Mulder?" 

"No." He replied quickly. "I just wanted to know if he was there." Skinner comment in relief. He didn't know what to say Scully. "Is he, is he ok?"

"He seems fine." 'What did you do to him, you asshole.' Scully thought to her self. Even though she knew nothing of what had happened Scully, as always, was on Mulder side.

"I needed, wanted to make sure that he was ok." 

'This is pathetic.' Scully thought. "Sir, I'm going to get Mulder on the phone." Scully carried the phone into the living room amid sounds of protest from Skinner.

Mulder glanced up at her from the couch. She held the phone out to him. He looked at her as if she was trying to hand him a lung. 

"It's Skinner." She dropped the phone into his hands. She went back into her bedroom giving him some privacy.

Fox put the phone to his ear slowly. "I want to know. I want you to explain." 

"She came over to bring me my work this morning. I offered her breakfast and I was just saying goodbye when you came home. Fox I told her we were seeing each other that I loved you. How could you think I would do that? God Sharon and I barely slept together while we were married." 

Now that Walter had had time to think about it. He was angry at Fox for having such little faith in him. It was only a kiss on her cheek. It wasn't as if he'd caught them screwing on the kitchen table. "And if you're still wondering I didn't have any kind of sex with Sharon."

Fox let out a sigh. He'd known that Walter hadn't had sex with his ex wife but he still had wanted to here him say it. That crap he'd said at the house was only reaction to the sight of them holding each in exactly the same spot that he and Walter had been in days before. It had been close to the feeling that one gets upon learning that your lover is taking you places that he had taken his ex. A weird and irrational feeling that you're being betrayed. Like finding out something you thought was special, really wasn't.

"Walter, I'm sorry."

"So am I. Fox we need to have a talk and I don't want to do it over the phone. I need-I need to see you."

"I'll be right home." 

"Wait! I'm not at home. I'm at your apartment. I was going to wait for you to come here, but Scully umm forced the issue." 

"I heard you protesting. I'll be there."

"Fox I love you. I've made a decision to say that so much you won't forget or you'll get sic of hearing it."

"I don't think I will. But you're welcome to try."

There was a silence. Both were reluctant to hang up. In their respective location they sat on totally different couches listening to each other breathe.

"Do you have your cell phone?"

"I left it at my apartment."

"Then hurry up and leave."

"Ok." 

This time he did hang up the phone. There was a real danger that he say would something extremely sappy and an even larger one that he would mean whatever he would say.

Fox walked down Scully's hall and knocked on her bed room door with her phone. Scully opened it and Mulder handed her the portable.

"I'm going to my apartment."

"I'm sorry Mulder." She touched his arm comfortingly.

"Walter's there." He smiled at her.

"Oh. I'm glad. I thought I was going to have to feed you." She smiled back at him as they made their way to her front door.

"Scully, thanks." Mulder felt that the words were totally inadequate so he leaned down and kissed her on cheek. 

Apartment of Fox Mulder  
Alexandria, Virginia  
Noon Friday

Mulder hastily made his way back to his apartment. He rushed all the way to his door where he fumbled with his keys trying to get the door open quickly as was possible. Before he could insert a key in the hole, Walter jerked the door open.

It was as if his opening the door had sucked all the oxygen out of the hallway because Fox stopped breathing. In the very next second Walter yank him inside. Immediately Fox was wrapped tightly in the older man's welcome embrace. Walter's hands stroked his back urgently. Walter turned his head and fastened his lips on Fox's. 

Just as quickly as he'd grabbed the man he released him limping backwards. Fox didn't even have time to voice a protest. He looked at Skinner imploringly.

"Welcome back Fox. I thought I should get that out of the way so we can talk."

"Good idea." He followed Walter to the living room. 

Walter sat on the end of the couch making sure that there was room enough for Mulder. Fox went to sit on a chair facing the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought you'd want to put your foot up or something."

"Well thanks. Now get over here." Walter held a hand out and Fox took it as he sat next to the man. Walter smiled but didn't release his hand. 

"Fox I know you're wondering about earlier with Sharon, and I'm going to explain that and before when you asked about Alex Krycek I'll tell you about that too but it'll be best if I can just do this in order because it's all linked."

"I knew you hadn't slept with Sharon, Walter. I knew, but I still wanted you to say that you hadn't. I needed you to tell me."

"I understand, but I don't want to ever have doubt the way I feel for you. I love you." Walter gave him an intense stare. The kind that leaves one feeling curiously warm and slightly uncomfortable. 

Fox marveled. Most people couldn't pull that look off, but Walter could do it behind glasses. Mulder's mouth pulled into smirk. As he thought. 'And he's all mine.'

"I love you too."

Apartment of Fox Mulder  
Alexandria, Virginia  
Afternoon Friday

Fox lay in his bed next Walter, watching him. Wishing there was a way he could tap into the man's dream, because from the large grin on his face it was obviously a rather good. Mulder wanted to touch him, but he knew that as soon as his hand met with the man's face he would snap awake. So he remained still just watching.

Walter had told him about his past relationship with Alex Krycek. Although he couldn't fault the man about it since at the time he hadn't known that Krycek was a double dealing, two faced, liar, Mulder still felt jealous. Mostly from the fact the Krycek had been with Walter first. There was nothing he could about that, so Fox decided not to think about it.

Walter next revelation had been about his daughter. A child that, before that moment Fox hadn't even heard about. Mulder had been shocked and more than a little angry. Walter had confessed that she had been the subject that he'd been talking with his ex-wife about. After Walter explained that he found it very difficult to talk to anyone about his child, Fox had felt petty and selfish about his anger.

A muffled ringing interrupted Fox's reflections. He got out of the bed slowly trying to not to wake Walter. In his living room, he found his cell phone under Walter's shirt.

"Mulder."

"Mulder? I've been leaving messages on your phone for the last hour." Scully sounded breathless.

"What's wrong Scully?" He was getting concerned.

"Your duck."

"Oh shit. I forgot him." 

"Yes you did. I had to chase it for half an hour after he escaped from my patio." Scully paused trying to calm herself. "Come get your duck Mulder, or I'm cooking it. Do you hear me?" She hung up.

Mulder went over and pushed the flashing message button. The machine whirled softly, rewinding, clicked once and began to play.

"Damn it Mulder I know you're there! Pick up the phone!" Scully's voice came. There was a pause and some quacking. "You shut up! Come get your duck Mulder."

There were two more massages from Scully each one sounding more desperate and threatening. To both the duck and Mulder. Mulder heard a noise behind him. Walter was limping out of the bedroom wearing Fox's sweat pants.

"I used to think Scully was a nice young woman." He came up and his arms around Fox from behind, leaning on him heavily.

"She is normally." Fox paused the playback. 

"Fox did she say duck?" Walter put his chin on Fox's should briefly kissing him on the jaw.

"Umm yes." Fox squirmed against Walter.

"Why did you leave a duck at Scully's home?" He said after Fox didn't volunteer anymore information.

"I was in a hurry to get here. I forgot him." Fox's voice caught shortly when Walter's casted arm, which was roaming over his chest, accidently hit a rather sensitive part of his body. "Watch that."

"Sorry. Now where did you get this duck?"

"Cleveland." Fox reached out and un paused the answering machine.

Scully voice came again threatening his life. Walter laughed softly. "Why did you bring a duck back form Cleveland?"

"They didn't have any chickens." He said as if the explained everything.

"What?" Walter hand stopped moving.

"You asked for a chicken, the store didn't have any, so I bought you a duck."

As Walter stood behind Fox trying to figure out when he'd asked for a chicken, the next message played. This however was not Scully.

"Hey, Mulder. I found Joshua Tyler Nelson. Sorry it took so long but your age range wasn't correct. Anyway I sent the file to your office and you know where to send those tickets." There was a loud beep signaling the end of messages and the tape began to rewind.

That name sounded vaguely familiar to Walter. Before he could voice the question Fox answered it. 

"Jack Henson's lover." He sighed and turned in Walter's arms. Searching the man's face for any sign of emotion. Walter's face showed nothing. 

"What are you going to do?" Walter asked.

"Shower, get dressed, rescue Scully and your pet, then go to the office and get the file." Fox moved out of Walter's embrace.

"Are you going to call Megan?" 

"I told her I would."

"I want to handle this Fox. Megan should have asked me."

Mulder didn't want another argument, not now. He agree to step aside and give Walter the responsibility. Walter nodded seriously and went towards Mulder's kitchen.

"Do you have anything I can put over this cast?"

Fox thought for a minute. "I think I have some garbage bags." He went to retrieve the bags for Walter. As he passed by, Walter reached out, stopped him, and kissed him.

Apartment of Dana Scully  
Baltimore, Maryland  
Late Afternoon Friday

Mulder barely knocked on her door before Scully wrenched it open. "Where the hell have you been? I called you over two and a half hours ago!" She fired at him. Mulder took a step back right on to Walter's injured foot. 

"Christ!" 

"Sir!"

"Walter!" Walter stumbled side ways heading for the floor.

Quickly Fox turned grabbing Walter keeping him from falling. They righted them selves, Walter leaning on Fox. Together they glared at Scully.

They entered Scully's apartment and Mulder helped Skinner to the couch. Scully offered refreshments which both men declined stating that they were on their way somewhere else. Mulder went collect the duck leaving Skinner and Scully alone. 

They eyed each other. Neither really knowing what to say to the other. Scully had never seen her boss dressed in such casual clothing before. He looked to be a totally different man from the one who sat across the desk from her and Mulder most of the time frowning them.

"You have a very nice home Agent Scully." He surveyed the living room trying to ignore the throbbing in his foot. 

"Thank you Sir." She offered awkwardly.

"Walter. If it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable." He gave her questioning look.

"No." She answered quickly wonder what was taking Mulder so long. "That's fine ah Walter." 

"Dana?" 

"Yes. That's what everyone calls me." She smiled attempting levity.

He returned her smile. Neither said anything else. He sat on her couch and she stood by the hallway both of them looking around each other. Mulder came back with the duck, before the silence between them became too much more uncomfortable.

"Scully I'm sorry about the bathroom."

"What about the bathroom?" 

"I'll pay for it."

"Mulder what? No. Just take that beast and leave." She ushered them out of her apartment. 

Home of Walter Skinner  
Friday Evening

The duck, who Fox had begun to refer to as Louis, was floating in a child size pool in Walter's backyard. They had purchased the pool on their way from Scully's apartment. Reluctantly Skinner agreed to house the animal only after extracting a promise from Mulder that Louis was half his responsibility.

Now they lay in Walter's bed. Where the older man had spent a good deal of the evening welcoming the younger man home. Walter drew a pattern on Fox's back with his un casted hand. Fox released a long sigh into Walter's chest.

"What is it?"

"This has been a shity week." Fox looked up planting his chin into Walter's chest.

"Yes it has." He bent his head and kissed Fox. 

"I was being a real asshole."

"Yes you were." He gave him another short kiss. 

"Hey. Did that knock on the head give you selective memory loss?"

"I'm the one in the cast, boy." Walter growled playfully.

Fox smiled then became very serious. "Walter?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you thought of what you're going to say to Maggie Henson?"

"I don't know if it's my place to say anything to her." It was Walter's turn to sigh.

"I think she has a right to know."

"So do I. But Fox, I think we need to get a few more of the facts before we inform Maggie."

"We?"

"I thought you-"

"I do. I just didn't think you would want me to come with you."

"Of course I want you with me. I always want you with me Fox."

Fox smiled to himself and laid his cheek on Walter's chest. He let the conversation drop. He listened to the other man's rhythmic breathing. Mulder felt Walter's hand continue the pattern of circles on his back.

He wondered how Maggie Henson would feel after learning that she had a grandson. How Jack's wife would feel. Jack had been an only child, his mother would surly welcome the news that her son had left an heir. Fox wasn't sure how his Megan would react. She'd seemed rather possessive to him.

He wondered if he and Walter would be together if Walter's baby daughter had lived. Fox hoped that the answer would have been yes. Her acceptance would have been important to Walter. He mused of his and Walter's aptitude as parents. No doubt Walter would have made a great father. He questioned his own ability.

Fox's last thoughts as Walter's gentle back massage put him to sleep was that he and Skinner would never get to find out if they would make good parents or not. Which was a pity.

\---------------------===========================-----------------

The End   
Still Waters Run Deep.  


Dedication: To my nieces. The one I know and the two that I never got meet. 


End file.
